


I put a little spell on you.

by jojoswitch



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Posie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Legacies, Penelope and Josie - Freeform, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoswitch/pseuds/jojoswitch
Summary: Penelope Park does a little spell on her ex girlfriend Josie, to make the feelings she has been trying to hide.. come through.





	I put a little spell on you.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to do this one shot today. I hope you like this!!

”Hey Jojo, can we talk for a bit?” Penelope walked up to the the girl who was sitting in the student lounge, focusing on reading one of her books. ”Not now. I’m busy.” The brunette nodded to the direction of her book, giving a hint that she wanted to keep reading instead of talking to her ex. 

”Well.. I wanna ask you something but, I guess I’ll just find you later on then.” Penelope gave a little smile and turned around. Even tho Josie had been pushing away her feelings, she always felt that little pinch of excitement in her stomach whenever the girl smiled. She sighed at her thoughts and kept reading her book. 

But as Penelope was walking away from the student lounge, she stopped for a second. Turning around, making sure Josie didn’t notice, she whispered. 

”Phesmatos amor.” 

She stayed for a second more to watch the most genuine smile appear on Josie’s face. She didn’t smile at whatever she was reading, she smiled at Penelope. Knowing that her plan was working, she walked away and decided to wait for the girl to find her. 

The day was going by and Josie couldn’t seem to get Penelope out of her mind. To be fair, she was usually the one thing that occupied her mind, but today it all felt extremely strong. Almost as in she was having side effects for not having Penelope Park around. The words in the pages of her book didn’t make sense anymore, and every little thing reminded her of the beautiful witch. It was useless to even try reading anymore, she had to find her. 

”Hey, have you seen Penny?” she chirped happily as she walked past her twin sister in the hallway. ”No I’ve not seen the sat- wait. Since when did the one who shall not be named become Penny?” Lizzie looked at her sister in disbelief. She had not seen her sister be this cheerful in a while and definetly not while she was talking about Penelope. 

”C’mon Lizzie, she is actually very nice. You just need to get on her good side. I need to go find her. See you later!” Josie smiled and swirled past her, until she dissapeared around the corner. 

It didn’t take long for her to reach Penelope’s dorm room. She knocked on the door and found herself chuckling as she waited for the girl to open up. She didn’t even know why she came up there or what she wanted to say or do, but she just knew she had to see her. 

”Hey!” She smiled as Penelope opened the door. ”Hey, I see you finally have some time.” Penelope raised her eyebrow and opened the door more to let the girl know that she was welcomed to come in. ”I’m sorry, I was just so into my book. I always have time for you Penny.” Hearing that made the girl chuckle. She hadn’t heard that nickname since the two broke up, so she was absolutely positive that her little spell was working. 

”Well.. in that case. Care to stay?” With that, Josie stepped in. She gave Penelope a look that told her the answer. Within a second she grabbed the girl’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. The moment their lips attached, all the feelings Josie had been trying to hide broke loose. She let her hand travel in Penelope’s hair as their kiss got more passionate. Only now they both realized how much they had missed each other. The touch, the lips, the warmth of the embrace. All of it. 

Penelope broke away from the kiss for a second, to look at the girl into her eyes. ”I’ve missed you Jojo.” she whispered and got a giggle as a response. That giggle was something Penelope always used to get from Josie whenever she was looking into her eyes as they had first started dating. 

”I feel like I’m crazy for doing this Penelope but honestly I don’t mind at all..” as she was speaking Penelope took her hands and starting walking backwards, leading the girl to her bed. The girl sat down and pulled Josie into a cuddle. Another passionate kiss was exchanged between them and Josie found herself falling more and more into the moment. ”Penny why-” she couldn’t finish her sentence because she was cut off by another kiss. 

”It’s okay. I just put a little spell on you. To make the feelings you already had.. well, more intense. I hope you don’t mind.” she smirked at the girl who was now sitting on her lap. ”Well I don’t know what that is but by where this is going you should definetly use magic more often..” Josie connected their lips once again. ”I doubt that’s not how you will feel tomorrow once the spell is gone but.. at least for tonight will you stay with me?” 

”I will. I will stay with you.” Josie said as she let her hands travel on Penelope’s waist, eventually making them both fall on to the bed.


End file.
